Power Rangers Final Force Episode 20: Shift into Turbo!
by ChibiTaylor
Summary: I should hopefully have a more constant schedule now. Expect 2 episodes next month, including a Halloween special!


"Well, this is it," said Mike, outside a small house, it was in a neighborhood of similar houses, "I guess we just ring the doorbell?"  
"I suppose," said Zee, "go ahead."  
Mike pushed the doorbell and he heard a chime. The sound of someone running downstairs began getting louder, and then a tall man with a scruffy beard and messy, short hair opened the door, he squinted and said, "I don't want any of what you're selling."  
"Actually," said Madi, "We're looking for Justin Stewart?"  
"Well, ya found him," Justin responded, "Now tell me what you want."  
"Adam Park told us you knew where Divatox was," said Zee.  
"Oh for sure!" said Justin, "Come in, I'll tell ya."

The Rangers walked into Justin's messy house, trying to dodge various boxes and they made it to the living room.

"It's a bit…crowded… in here," said Zee, moving a box out of her way.

"Sorry sorry!" said Justin, "I didn't expect guests… anyway," he grabbed his TV Remote and input a code, making the TV show an image of Divatox, "After the Z wave happened, Divatox, Rita, Zedd, and Astronema became good, but you already know that. Now, Tommy trusted me with Divatox's location in an event someone like Pyrite wanted to turn her evil again, ya see, people can't just have their evil extracted or removed. No matter what everyone has some combination of good and evil, it's a balance ya know? It all depends on how you use what you have."

"Ok ok," said Mike, "We need her location then."

"Right, right, well…" he pressed a button on the remote, "She's still on earth, on an uncharted island in the Pacific Ocean," the TV Zoomed in on a map showing a small island, barely big enough to be considered a city.

"Perfect!" said Kass, now we can easily make sure Pyrite doesn't make it there, we have a huge head start!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that!" said a voice from the corner, in a puff of smoke, Lothor appeared, with a device over one of his eyes, "And now Pyrite is on the way to that Island right now!"

"Shit! We gotta go now!" yelled Mike.

"Madi and I will take the Dragonzord to the island, you deal with the ninja!" yelled Kass, "It's Morphin' Time!"

Kass and Madi ran out of the house and entered the Dragonzord, and flew off at insane speeds.

The Remaining Rangers all Morphed and got into a battle stance, "Alright," said Mike, "Let's end this Lothor!"

"NO WAIT!" Yelled Justin, "Not in the house please!"

"Oh uh… sure," said Adam, who ran up and kicked Lothor, making him crash through a wall and into the street.  
"Oh come on!" said Justin.

Zee groaned, "I'll pay to fix it, now come on, Morph and We'll fight this guy!"

"Right!" said Justin, "Just… lemme find my Morpher," he ran off and began searching.

Lothor and Mike 's swords collided, creating sparks with each slash that connects, "Hey… you're getting better at this Red Boy!" said Lothor.

"Either that or your age is catching up to you, Lothor!" Mike quipped.  
Lothor pushed Mike off him and backflipped, he snapped his fingers and an army of Kelzaks appeared, "This will finally be the day I kill some Rangers!"

Mike regrouped with his team, "Hey guys, wanna try out Dino Thunder?"

"Oh yeah!" said Zee, "They don't have a Pink Ranger so Madi won't be left out!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Mike selected Dino Thunder on his Morpher, "Dino Thunder, POWER UP!"

He and his team Morphed and attacked the Kelzaks, Mike grabbed one with his Tyranno Staff and threw it at another. Adam shoved his Ptera Grips into 2 Kelzaks and flew into the air, and threw them into the ground, making a crater.

Zee held her Tricera Shield to block attacks from the Kelzaks and then pushed them away, "Who the hell uses a shield as their main weapon? This is so impractical!"

"Captain America," said Dan.

"Shut up Dan," Zee growled.

Meanwhile, Kass and Madi were traveling to Divatox's Island, "Do you see him on any scanners?" Madi asked, nervously tapping her foot.

"I think so!" Said Kass, she pointed to a dot on hone of the radar screens, "We're gonna stop him before he even makes it there!"

"W-what are you doing?!" said Madi shakily.

The Dragonzord boosted forward, right in front of Pyrite's ship, and changed it into its Megazord, and aimed the arm cannon at Pyrite, "EAT PLASMA BITCH!" she yelled.

The ship narrowly dodged the blast, Pyrite growled, "Damn that thing's fast, but I bet she won't expect THIS!" Pyrite flipped a switch and his ship turned into a Megazord, which was a bit smaller than Kass'.

Kass turned on her short-range communicator, "Well Pyrite, didn't know yours was so small!"  
Madi blushed, not knowing if she knew what she just said.

Pyrite laughed, "It's not the size that matters, its how you use it!"  
Madi almost fainted, "Oh dear lord."

One of the arms on Pyrite's Megazord converted into an energy buzzsaw, he launched himself toward Kass and Madi, holding the Buzzsaw in front of him. The saw rammed right into the chest of the Megazord, punching a hole in the Zord.

"Oh that's it, you're gonna get it!" said Kass, pushing Pyrite's Zord off of hers. She stabbed it with the Drill arm of her Megazord and Plunged him into the sea, spinning the drill and making a whirlpool that sucked Pyrite down.

"That'll show you, you annoying little bug!" yelled Kass.

"Ok, hurry, before he recovers!" said Madi.

The Megazord turned into its Dragon form and boosted off to the island.

Lother stabbed his blade into the ground, causing lightning to envelop the Rangers and made them collapse.

"Justin!" yelled Zee, "Hurry the hell up!"

Just then, Justin rushed out of his house, "I FOUND IT!" He turned to Lothor, "It's all over now! _SHIFT INTO TURBO!" _He Morphed and ran toward Lothor, jumping and punching him in the face, "What do ya think of THAT?"

Lothor rubbed a bit of blood off his lip, "Pathetic!"  
"You ain't seen nothin' yet!" Justin Taunted, he pulled out 2 laser cannon, and fired at Lothor, he dodged and slashes the air with his sword, making the slash travel through the air and cut through Justin's blasters.

"You think your silly car powers will stop a ninja master?" Lothor chuckled.

"I had my doubts, to be honest," Justin admitted, "I'm pretty rusty."

"Luckily, I've had plenty of practice recently!" Lothor's sword filled with dark energy, "Now perish."

"Not today!" yelled Mike, now morphed into RPM Red, "Street Sabre SLASH!" Lothor attempted to block the attack with his sword, but he lost his grip and it was tossed from his hands, and it landed on the ground.

Lothor scowled, "Looks like I'll be leaving then-" he was about to teleport off but he felt vines wrap around his body, "What is this?"

Dan, Morphed into Mystic green said, "Not so fast!"

Mike reverted to his base form, "We aren't letting any of you guys leave like that anymore!" he put his Morpher close to his face, "Alpha, teleport this guy to the prison we set up!"

Lothor's eyes widened, "NOOOOO-" he was teleported to the Command Center.

"YES!" Mike celebrated, "We finally got one!"

Zee put a hand on his shoulder, "Not to ruin your mood, but we should go after Madi and Kass. If we're lucky we can get Pyrite too."

"Right! Dan, call the Vulture Zord!"

Dan nodded and his Zord swooped down and the Rangers loaded up.

"Weird place for an ex space pirate to live," said Kass.

Madi looked around, "I like it, it's very peaceful. Perfect place to retire in my opinion."

"I dunno if I could stay here for over 20 years though."

Madi smirked, "Even if I was with you?"

Kass laughed, "You could make any place worth living in," she said kissing Madi on the cheek.

They made it the center of the Island and found a small house and an older woman outside, she noticed them and said, "Oh hello! Who might you be?"

Madi and Kass looked at each other, Madi shrugged and Kass said, "Uhh, We're Final Force Green and Pink, are you Divatox?"

"Why yes! I must say, it is good to have some company besides my sister for once!" Divatox said.

"Well, we're here to save you," said Madi, "Could you… uh… come with us?"

"Save me? Ha! Who'd want some washed-up ex-villain?" Divatox laughed, pouring tea in a cup.

"Well I mean you did come super close to defeating the Turbo Rangers…" Said Madi.

Divatox stopped pouring and groaned, "Listen, kid. I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it, but I just want to RELAX. You can leave now."

"You don't understand!" Said Kass angrily, "There's a whole MEGAZORD coming for you, and if we don't get off this Island you're gonna get turned evil again and WE will be the ones to deal with you!"

"Sure, I only gave one person the location of this island, and he wouldn't give it to just anyone," Divatox rebutted.

"Yeah well, he didn't account for a ninja eavesdropping on us!" Kass yelled.

They were interrupted by the sound of collapsing trees, they turned their attention to the sound and Pyrite's Megazord appeared, covered in seaweed and leaking with water, "You thought that'd stop me?!" Pyrite yelled.

Kass grabbed a card and Madi readied her Morpher but Pyrite fired a blast at the feet of the Rangers, throwing them back, "Damn it…" said Kass, "I lost my card in the explosion. I gotta find it quick!"

Madi gasped, "I'll help you find it!"

"No, you can Morph, you need to fight!" Kass argued, looking through the dust and rocks.

Madi sighed and Morphed, looking at the golden mech looming above her.

"Consider that revenge for the stunt you pulled in Rita's Realm!"

And Then the rest of her team's Zord's Crashed into it, making it topple over.

The 4 Zords made a makeshift, one-armed Megazord.

"Alright guys, let's give him everything we've got!" said Mike.

"You got it big red!" said Zee chuckling, the Megazord kicked Pyrite's Zord in the side, "What do ya think of that, copycat?"

Pyrite recovered and said, "Oh you little BRATS!" yelled Pyrite, "I'll show you! Hehehehehe, I'LL ELIMINATE ALL OF YOU!"

Adam giggled, "Ooooh, someone's gettin' grumpy!"

Pyrite groaned and said, "Well why don't we give your friends a little trouble!" He pressed a few buttons on his remote and sent down an army of Z Slimebots on Kass and Madi, "Now as for YOU!"

Pyrite formed a Buzzsaw and launched it at the Makeshift Megazord, they tried blocking but their sword fell apart, "Shoot!" yelled Dan, "We need Madi!"

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha groaned through the communicators, "You just need her Zord! And since she Morphed, I can activate it."

Madi's Zord flew in and attached to the Megazord, completing it.

Kass tried fighting off the Slimebots, she kicked a few away but they kept approaching, "Would you give me 5 minutes to look for my-" She noticed a glare in the corner of her eye, she turned and saw a Slimebot holding her Ranger Card. "H-hey! Give that to me!" she struggled to get free of the Slimebots but they overpowered her.

Madi shot through a few Slimebots and noticed Kass struggling, she tapped her Morpher and yelled, "RPM, GET IN GEAR!"

She sliced through an army of Slimebots with her Turbo Axe and ran toward the Slimebot holding Kass's card. Madi swiped at the Slimebot, which jumped out of the way. It landed and kicked her in the back, "It's like it's drawing Power from your Card!"

"Then take the card!" Yelled Kass, managing to force some Slimebots off.

Madi giggled and Morphed into Jungle Fury Purple, she fired some wolf beams, making the Slimebot drop Kass's Card, she finally Morphed into Ninja Steel Pink, and sliced the Slimebot in half, she jumped and caught Kass' Card and threw it to her.

Kass caught her Card and Swiped it, Morphed and cut down all the Slimebots surrounding her, she crossed her arms and smirked, but then looked around, "Where's Divatox?" she turned to a scream in the distance, she and Madi ran toward Divatox's burning house, "Divatox! Where are you?"

Madi Morphed into Mystic Pink and blew wind to snuff out the fire. The Rangers ran into the charred building and saw Davatox being held by 2 Slimebots, and they teleported away.

"NO!" yelled Kass.

"We don't have time to worry about that!" Said Madi, "Let's help our friends!"

Kass summoned her Dragonzord, which clamped its metallic jaw onto Pyrite's Megazord, it crumpled the metal, and it ripped a hole in it, allowing Kass to jump out of her Zord and into Pyrite's. She made her way to the cockpit and fought him one on one.

"Playin' dirty aren't ya?" Said Pyrite.

"Not really, just consider this payback!" Kass taunted.

"Payback? Ha! For what? You think I'm the one behind all of this?" He chuckled, "No… I am merely a pawn in this endeavor, and you've been playing the easy part of the game! You and your team are fools!"

"You've really lost it haven't you?" Said Kass.

"No, but you're gonna lose something!" Pyrite pulled out his laser blade and swiped at Pyrite, she blocked with her blade and punched Pyrite in the stomach, making him double over in pain.

"As I said, you lost it!" Kass joked, "Now I'm gonna-"

Pyrite shot Kass in the chest with his laser blaster, launching her out of his Megazord, he growled and said, "Get me out of here," he and his Mech teleported away as Kass hit the ground.

The Final Force Megazord warped back to the command center, Madi ran over to make sure Kass was alright, "I can't believe I let my guard down…" Kass groaned, holding her wound.

Madi hugged her, "No Kass, it's fine, we can still-"

"No, it's not!" Kass growled, "We were so close, but we let Divatox get taken AND we let Pyrite getaway… but he did say something."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? What did he say?"

"He said…" Kass paused to think, "He said he wasn't the one behind all this… that he's a pawn."

"What?" said Dan, "That means…"

Zee sighed, "We are in for something big."

"Well…" Mike scratched the back of his head, "At least we got Lothor!"

Kass and Madi's eyes lit up, "Wait really?"

"And we can interrogate him!" said Adam, "We might be able to win this!"

The Rangers teleported back to the Command Center, Alpha led them down to Lothor's cell, "It's bizarre, he used his ninja magic to turn himself to stone!" said Alpha, showing them the petrified figure in the cell, "He did say one thing before he transformed…"

"What was it?" asked Zee.

Alpha turned to the group and said, "Draven."

Xenon appeared on one of the screens in the room, "Zordon's archives show legends of a multidimensional warlord who takes over entire universes and their Rangers, the only ones he doesn't kill are added to his growing army or if their a Ranger he harnessed their connection to the Morphin' Grid as a way to unlock something called the Dark Morphin' Grid."

"Dark… Morphin' Grid? Is that even possible?" asked Zee, "I thought the Morphin' Grid was full of good energy."

"I dunno," said Xenon, "I've lived within the grid for hundreds of years and I never saw any sign of Dark Energy in here."

"Well. If this Draven guy is for real, we can't let him get what he wants, any word on Karone?" asked Kass.

"Ay yi yi." Alpha groaned, "We haven't been able to contact her or any of the Galaxy Rangers, it's like Mirinoi was completely cut off!"

"Wait, I'm getting something!" said Xenon, "Here."

A fuzzy video feed opened, and in it was a blonde-haired girl with glasses, "This is Kendrix Morgan of the Lost Galaxy Rangers… R-Rita and Zedd kidnapped Karone and-" the video went static and then returned, "This is a warning, Astronema is dangerous. Stay safe and" the video cut out.

"N-no…" said Mike.

"They have the upper hand now," said Alpha.

Madi took off her glasses and sighed, "We need to stay positive!" she looked around at her team, "We're Power Rangers, guys, the people who came before us believe in us, heck, we've got the powers of 12 of those teams, Pyrite or Draven may have villains on his side, but we got the people who destroyed those villains on OUR side!"

Everyone stared at her in awe.

Madi blushed and put her glasses back on, "O-or that's what I think after all!"

"Thanks, Madi!" said Kass, "Now. Let's get some more Ranger Powers! Draven won't know what hit him!"


End file.
